


Doting

by Rin89



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Sherlock is a doting parent, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin89/pseuds/Rin89
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is worried about Rosie.





	1. Sherlock is Worried

**Author's Note:**

> A series of text messages between John and Sherlock plus one conversation between John and Lestrade.

John's at work when he receives an alarming text from Sherlock.


	2. A bit of cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds a surprise in his living room.


	3. A solution to the problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock decides to tackle an unexpected obstacle.


	4. Not the old fashioned way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock manages to surprise John once again.


	5. That was unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg texts John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short story. This is where it ends. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
